


Can only virgins see this stuff?

by sinkluvbug



Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Movie Night, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Julie convinces the guys to watch "It: 2017."
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Can only virgins see this stuff?

“Okay, let’s backtrack here. You want to watch what movie?” 

“It! The 2017 version. It’ll be fun! You know, team bonding?”

Julie and Alex sat across from each other at the Molina’s island in the kitchen. Alex had his hands crossed in front of his chest and Julie was giving him unconvincing puppy eyes.

“You know I hate scary movies,” Alex said, exasperated.

“I do too. But this movie is funny! Let’s watch it. Please.” Julie begged.

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. We’ll watch it.” 

“Yes!” Julie squealed. She did a celebratory dance around the kitchen. “I’ll go get Luke and Reggie.”

A small smile formed on Alex’s face. His friends were absolute idiots.

_________________

It was almost the end of the movie. The kids were on their way to find Beverly in the sewers. All was well and not-so-scary, until the scene where Stan’s face was being eaten out by a nun was shown.

Julie let out a high-pitched scream and buried her head into the couch cushion. Reggie yelped and covered his eyes with the blanket he had been using. Luke and Alex grabbed onto each other, screaming along with Julie. Let’s just say, none of them had expected to be this terrified during the movie. The most they thought would happen is that Alex would scream a couple of times.

Julie picked her head back up and let out a scared laugh. “I don’t think I’ll be sleeping for the next few nights.”

Reggie and Luke nodded in agreement. Alex just looked at her, clear annoyance in his expression.

“This was your idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part one of my Julie and the Phantoms series. Part one is short, but I like it. The other parts will be similar to this one; the guys and Julie doing crazy stuff together :)
> 
> This part is inspired by the fact that I contemplated watching "It" tonight. (Spoiler alert- I didn't. It would've definitely scared the living crap out of me for the next few days, even though I watched it for the first time at 1:00 am in my pitch-black basement).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
